Virtues Of Love And War
by Bagaudas
Summary: Ichigo is a prince of an expanding Kingdom, his father is an outstanding commander and king, yet one day Ichigo will have to take his fathers place and his fathers duties, be it battling his enemies or executing his old plans. Then there's Rukia, a member of a noble family who lead a well-known rival of Ichigo's Kingdom, yet ambition and vengeance ties their fates together.


_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**I'm back!:)**

**Thanks for bearing with me, I appreciate it a lot and hopefully this story is done far more well than 'The King' was done. It'll use a lot more characters wisely and to more use and in more interesting ways as well. It'll also be fun for some historical buffs to try and figure out which places are based on where etc...**

**Anyways, this chapter will be more of a setting-the-tone and telling the background, sort of before Ichigo and Rukia being born and eventually as the chapters go on they'll be growing and getting to know one another while bumping into other characters and such. **

**Anyways, may as well start now!**

**0000000000000000000**

In the centre of the world, at least on a flat map so to speak, a large continent laid there as it had done for thousands, if not millions of years beforehand. To the East, there was a selection of countries such as 'Jigoku' which was a country caked in sand and heat, the only water was the nothern and western coast. Below that country, just a few inches east was Hueco Mundo that was equally as dry and dusty, then finally to the far east was 'Wandenreich'. These three countries where under the latter's empire, ruled by the notorious tyrant King Juha Bach. They were heavy in number and power, naval and land.

To the west there was a quite large peninsula, holding a large amount of small independent city-states that fought for complete control of the peninsula for thousands of years. Seven of which where the usual superpowers of the selection of states, some weaker than others, some stronger. Each had their own strengths and weaknesses that the others took advantage of which caused the long battle for dominance continue for decades on end.

For example, the state of Seireitei which was currently ruled by Ginrei Kuchiki. It was a democratic society known for their love of philosophy, art, music and theatre but that didn't mean they were weak, in fact this state was possibly the strongest, if not the very strongest of the states, while it's skill in land battle was quite good, they're expertise was battle by boat. Their naval dominance was unmatched by any in the world, only a few coming close. They were to the eastern coast of the peninsula.

The other was Rukongai, filled with battle-loving warriors who took death as a gift if it was a glorious one, it was a monarchy where the strongest warrior would be declared King. It was currently ruled by a King AND Queen at the moment, a young Zaraki Kenpachi who took the throne at the tender age of nineteen and his Queen, Unohana who was an equally as great warrior. They're skill in land battle was also unmatched and they're training regimes were tough and almost suicidal. Only the strongest could survive in their army, if you were weak, you weren't in it and you were left behind. They were at the very south of the peninsula.

For a final example, there was Karakura. Whilst strong, they were nothing of note, at least until Isshin came into power. In fact before his rule the city-states regarded them as barbarians to be completely honest. Hairy mountain men and savages who were thought as 'unrefined' and 'brutal'. They weren't the best in much, their infantry was disorganized, their cavalry was too light and they didn't even have a navy. They were ruled by the Kurosaki dynasty for hundreds of years, but for the first time a newcomer had became King, a Shiba in fact. The Shiba's were a proud clan with a very noble heritage, with Rukongain and Seireteian blood in their veins. The recently crowned King was Isshin Shiba, now Isshin Kurosaki. His wife was Masaki was his Queen and both were quite ambitious. Masaki was tired of her families name being laughed at and mocked by the other city states and Isshin wanted a life filled with glory alongside his Queen, with an empire to leave for his only son.

Isshin met Masaki in Seireitei five years back, when he was imprisoned as a hostage after his father was defeated in battle. He was treated well though, he was given an education and was taught the ways of war by many famous Seireiteians. He grew up with famous politicians and statesmen such as Shunsui Kyoraku and Junshiro Ukitake, he was mentored in the ways of war by Genryuusai Yamamoto and made friends with many important philosophers and generals.

During his time, he found out vital information, both military and politically. He studied the Seireiteian ships, their battle formations, he listened about the Rukongain infantry and always took notes and hid them away. When Masaki visited Seireitei he met her when she visited Yamamoto in his study and they instantly hit it off, him being of a noble heritage gave him the opportunity to marry her and once his release was settled, he joined the Kurosaki dynasty a year later.

Now he had knowledge, he was educated as well as wise and now he had the chance to take his people to a new era. The first thing he did was reorganize the military, making it far more disciplined and refined. He made them phalanxmen like the other city-states, but instead of the six-to-eight foot spear like the rest of the city states, he took it up a notch. Isshin armed his phalanxmen with sarissas, large twenty-one foot spears, as well as kopis swords and large circular shields. He made his closest friends his bodyguards and created a cavalry force called 'The Companions' who were the best of the best in the country, a shock cavalry with large spears for their charge, as well as swords as a sidearm and two javelins strapped to each side of the horse.

It took more than a year for his army to be complete, but now he had a force of disciplined soldiers, who not too long ago were savages and barbarians, so he knew his men were strong and hard, who wouldn't run or rout, he only tamed them and managed to get them to listen to him, as well as reason.

But sadly, he didn't have enough money or resources to expand his army, who were just around ten-thousand; Six thousand phalanxmen, two thousand cavalry, fifteen hundred melee infantry who were armed with a kopis and circular shield, known as thorax swordsmen and just five-hundred archers. He wasn't strong enough to take on the big teams like Seireitei or Rukongai, who could outnumber him ten-to-one if they tried. To expand his resources and his armies number, he decided to conquer weaker states and strengthen himself. He needed to expand his land if he needed more gold, resources and influence if he was to become a truly successful king. The thought of his children or his grandchildren growing in the same environment he did, a war-torn land fighting for dominance didn't please him in the slightest, if he conquered this peninsula and had his dynasty rule? He doubted there would be much war for his children, but there was only one way to gain this peace.

He needed to go to war.

There was Kagamino to his east, barbarians like Karakura used to be, mostly javelin men but they weren't to be underestimated. There was a sizeable gap of water separating Kagamino and Seireitei which could have been a useful strategic position. To his west, Naruki which was a very resourceful place for mercenaries and such, if he conquered there he could gain a sizeable addition to his army, they were quite savage and could be used.

He stood tall as he watched his men train before turning to his Queen, who sat there cradling his son in her arms. His orange hair was as bright as the sun and his smile was probably larger, there was a tiny of destiny in his sons amber eyes that made Isshin proud, he walked over and took his son in his arms and smiled at him in silence, but it was short lived.

"Your Majesty" A voice said, Isshin turned. It was Ryuken. One of his old friends, his white hair was long yet not shoulder length, it was neat despite most Karakurans being a little rough and he wore the standard Karakuran officers army Isshin had ordered. A white linothorax chest-piece with a biege tunic beneath (It could be sleeveless, short or long-sleeved, Ryuken chose short-sleeved.) He had leather greaves and bracers and a metal cone-shaped helmet that had a black plumed crest upon it. Isshin wore the exact same apart from a different helmet, which covered his entire head and had a 'T' shaped visor made from slit-like openings. It had a plumed crest as well, with black, white and red for the colour. "As you know, we're in a bit of trouble"

"I do know" Isshin said sarcastically.

"Kagamino, Naruki and Seireitei aren't exactly pleased with our new reforms" Ryuken stated. "They're gathering forces; they're small but if they fight them one after another we will take heavy losses"

Isshin thought for a moment. "How much Seireiteian soldiers are there?"

"Just four-thousand hoplites, led by Hidetomo Kajoumaru" Ryuken replied.

"One of Ukitakes captains? Strange...The others?"

"Kagamino has ten-thousand tribesmen, probably armed with axes and swords, Naruki is the same but two-thousand less"

Isshin folded his arms and thought. "We could defeat them all of course, but we don't need three enemies attacking at once. I'll use diplomacy to halt Naruki and Kagamino, we can deal with them later but Seireitei need to be sent a message, we'll defeat their force and send their prisoners back under ransom; we'll show them we're not to be bullied and thrown around"

"After we defeat them?"

"We'll march on a region in Naruki, we'll take whatever resources we can and afterwards we'll focus on growing our army afterwards and continue in this direction for some time" He turned to Ryuken. "Who's the King of Naruki?"

"A young one by the name of Kugo Ginjo"

"I knew his father I think" Isshin thought.

"Everyone's father knows you" Ryuken said in a solemn tone, yet the undertone was clear and Isshin cracked up in a very Unkingly way, forcing Masaki to sigh and walk out the room. The auburn-haired Queen was cooing to her four-year old who, of course could walk, but preferred being cuddled by his Mother. He was a momma's boy if anything and anything she asked, he did.

"You're not going to grow up to be a bore like your father are you?" Masaki cooed. "No you're not, you'll stay with me always, won't you?" Ichigo gave a nod and a grin and Masaki giggled. "Thats my chubby little chicken!"

**0000000000000000000**

Isshin departed Karakura with five-thousand men, leaving some to defend his city. Three thousand phalanxmen, two-fifty archers, equally as much swordsman and fifteen hundred cavalry. He had the advantage of variety of course, all they had were spearmen while he had horsemen, swordsmen, bowmen etc...

The two armies met in a large flat field near the eastern coast of the pensinsula, he saw the Seireiteians and their style. It was a large line of phalanxmen wearing grey or silver leather chest-pieces, with matching coloured greaves and bracers, with silver coloured helmets that he couldn't steel was iron, steel or bronze and blue tunics beneath their armour. Their battle line was long, but nothing he couldn't match.

He laid his pikemen (Phalanxmen) across opposite the Seireiteian army, matching their battle-line which resulted in men being stretched but it didn't matter. Luckily for him the field was large enough for his battle plan. In front of his phalanxmen he had his archers to loosen up the Seireiteian lines before they met one another. He had his cavalry separated into two groups in a wedge or flying V formation and they were hidden behind his thorax swordsmen, who were hidden safely behind the phalanx. This would make the enemy believe they outnumber Isshin.

His plan was this, his archers run forward and fire their flaming arrows at the enemy, they would be so close that the Seireiteians could chase, but not capture the archers due to the latter's loose formation being too quick for the formers right formation. They would of course, know it's a trap to egg the Seireiteians on and due to their believed higher numbers and once they engage Isshin and his phalanx, the thorax swordsmen would also split into two groups and run in the opposite direction and hit the flanks of the Seireiteian, then Ryuken and Oscar who are leading the two cavalry units would ride in opposite directions like the thorax swordsmen but due to their speed on horse, they would ride around and hit them from behind, encircling the Seireiteians and within moments having them surrender.

"Archers!"

The archers were dressed lightly. They had brimmed hats and tunics, with a kopis as a sidearm if anyone got to close but they weren't too trained in it. They dipped their arrows in pitch, then poked it into the small fire beside them and raised their bows then let loose.

The arrows singed in the air like whistles as they flew up and fell down onto the shields, chests, legs or arms of the Seireiteian force, small causalities at the most but it was useful. They sent another flaming volley at them, before advancing and getting closer to the attacking force. The Seireiteians advanced as well and the archers rained another shot before starting to retreat, stopping every once so often to fire another volley. Six or seven shots were fired by each archer and around a hundred or so casualties were sustained by the Seireiteians who were now close to the Karakuran phalanx.

The archers ran quickly, retreating behind the Karakuran phalanx line as the Seireiteian force pressed forward, the Karakuran sarissa's were too long and already the Seireiteian line was weakened as they were held back by Isshin's force. A horn was blown and the thorax swordsmen moved, dividing into two groups and moving to opposite sides to attack Hidetomo's force from each side, suddenly the Seireiteians were in panic as the melee infantry hit their flanks and horror filled with their hearts as they heard the sound of another horn and the thundering gale of the horses movement, within minutes they were in panic and were beginning to rout, but the speed of Oscar and Ryuken's cavalry was too quick and they were surrounded.

Another ten minutes passed, then twenty and eventually a half-hour passed and heavy causalities were sustained on the Seireiteians. Six hundred dead, a thousand injured and Hidetomo had enough, he called out and said, in a defeated and exhausted voice

"Lay down your weapons men...we are defeated!" They seemed reluctant and he snapped. "Do it!"

Isshin felt a sense of relief at hearing this. There was enough death for such a short period of time and he turned to one of his captains,a tall man with dark hair and a rugged beard. "Get them in chains and bring them back to Karakura, we'll send word to Seireitei and return their prisoners for a cost"

"What if they do not pay your majesty?"

"They can earn their freedom somehow" Isshin said nonchalantly. "Executing them would be useless and barbaric, something we are not...anymore" As he walked and saluted his men as he gave compliments, he noticed a particularly young looking soldier. "Your name boy?" He couldn't have been older than seventeen.

"Sora Inoue your Majesty" He bent his head down.

"You're young and alive, that's a good sign. You'll go far"

"It's an honour my King"

Isshin nodded and chuckled as he turned to Ryuken and Oscar who arrived back. "That was fairly easy, report?" Isshin asked the white-haired general.

"Three dead, forty injured"

"That's all?" Isshin said quite surprised. "I've underestimated myself! I'm quite the tactician, i'm actually proud of myself!" He grinned. "Get the men some win, food and music. It'll stir their hearts and have their morale at its highest, provide women too for any man, alive or injured if they can handle it"

This was another reason why the men loved Isshin, he loved a good party. It gave them a sense of companionship with their King, rather than a King and subject relationship, he was their brother-in-arms, not their leader on a throne who sipped wine while they died, he fought, bled and shared wine and song with them.

He wasn't the type to feel better than his men, but he knew his position and used his rights as King, but didn't abuse them, he could have any man killed or any man exiled, but he didn't. He was a good king, fair and wise. Perhaps his son would be like him one day, or perhaps worse.

Who could tell?

He missed his son, it had been five-months since he had departed home, tracking and finding different Narukian and Kagamino tribes that kept assaulting their camp had his time consumed and the lead-up and negotiations to the battle was longer than it used to be, now he had to march to Kagamino _and _Naruki and halt these armies by diplomacy, battle if need be. Many tribes lurked the landscape of those countries and they would attack without hesitation, this was going to be a long campaign...

**0000000000000000000**

"Open the gates"

Two large gates opened as a small entourage entered the Karakuran encampment, they looked to see a young man, probably eighteen riding in with a group of ten or so bodyguards all upon horse. The young man was wearing a grey leather chest-piece over a blue short sleeved tunic with a blue cloak, he had long silky black hair and had a façade of nonchalance and an air of elegance and nobility about him.

"Young Byakuya Kuchiki, it's quite the honour to see you here" Isshin said as Byakuya entered his regal tent. Byakuya gave a short bow of respect and folded his arms, seemingly wise beyond his years and just as efficient.

"Grandfather has sent me here to collect the soldiers you have captured"

Isshin grinned and turned away as if declining, but his words gave away his intentions. "I'll return them upon two conditions" Isshin said. "You pay me the agreed sum and you stay out of my country, otherwise war will be declared"

Byakuya would have scoffed and challenged him, but he was in no position to declare terms of war and they both knew this, he was a messenger at the moment, not a general. "Very well, we shall for the time being" He offered. Isshin nodded and stood from his throne. Silently Isshin was relieved, it was a risk offering war to Byakuya, but considering the young man's rank at the moment he couldn't accept war without having his balls chewed off by his superiors, but he could have left the prisoners and discussed Isshin's terms with his grandfather and war _could _have been declared, thankfully Byakuya accepted.

"Well then, there is no reason for us to be enemies as we have offered each other no insult" He smiled slightly, relieved at this turn of events. "Come, I shall lead you to the dining area and we shall feast before we conclude our transaction and you can either leave or stay the night in one of the guest quarters"

"That won't be necessary" Byakuya said. "I would have these prisoners returned to Seireitei and returned to their families before they rejoin our ranks, if they are allowed." Byakuya said. "Thank you for your hospitality offered and apologies for declining, but now I must leave"

"Very well" Isshin said. "I will one day see you again I hope!"

"If necessity wills it" Byakuya said. He turned and left the room, then turned. "Goodbye King of Karakura"

"Bye!" Isshin waved, Byakuya left and Isshin frowned. "Arrogant little-"

"Your Majesty" Ryuken interrupted. "Our scouts claim Kugo Ginjo is a few miles north with an army of four, maybe four and a half thousand, the other half remain but within a different encampment which is another few miles north. We could strike Ginjo while their numbers are dwindled, if we can defeat Ginjo then their army further north could flock to our cause"

"Battle is for another day, not this one" Isshin said. "The men are tired of the constant tribesmen attacking our camp and a battle with Kugo would only increase their attacks, if we could have peace but for a few months, gather our numbers and resources, then we will march on his army"

"...Very well, if that's your decision" Ryuken said.

And so, the army marched to Kugo.

**0000000000000000000**

"It's an honour to have the magnificent and revered Isshin Kurosaki in our presence!" Kugo chimed, Isshin noticed the King of Naruki was young, therefore unwise and reckless. Hypocritical as it seemed as Isshin was only in his mid-twenties, this boy was barely out of his teens.

"I want nothing more than peace between Karakura and Naruki, our lands are too close for such a thing. Border skirmishes? Collecting regions here and there, garrisons and land, only to lose and regain them again and again, losing many lives? I don't want such a thing, it's a waste" Isshin said. "Not until one of us has an actual army strong enough to conquer the others entire Kingdom at least"

Kugo smirked. "An arrogant, yet correct man you are" He said. "Peace would be a good thing for us, perhaps even trading goods and resources too? Maybe we can share cultures as well" He said. Isshin shrugged and was about to agree, but Kugo burst out laughing. "You're weak King of Karakura, peace isn't what this land is about. If I am to protect my land, I'll need your land and your people-"

"What happens if, per chance, Karakura and Kagamino strike a deal and share your land and your loot?" Isshin said. "We're on your border, we have a position other countries don't. Cross me and I'll grant military access to any fool who wants to go through my land and invade your country"

Kugo frowned. "Or I could just crush Karakura and have your men defend _my _land while your head is on a pike, that sounds efficient too"

"Your an unwise, arrogant and reckless fool" Isshin frowned. "If war is what you want, you'll get it and regret it, especially when you see friends and family die, or when your head is on a pike considering a man like you doesn't seem the type to have friends or family"

"I have friends, but my family is dead" Kugo corrected him in a smart-aleck tone. The King of Naruki sat and put his feet up on the table before him, resting his hands behind his head. "Declare war, the tribes will pick you apart and your numbers will dwindle and that's when I'll strike" He shrugged. "Or go home, either way, I want Karakura"

Isshin dug his nails into his palm. "Fine, we'll start this war at dawn"

**0000000000000000000**

Isshin was tired, he looked up to see the gates of his capital once more. How long had it been since he left, two years? Three? He'd lost count. The war with Naruki and Kagamino was still on-going, but he had to visit his family, it had been too long. He had left Ryuken with four-thousand men in Naruki and Oscar with the same in Kagamino, with but two-thousand in Karakura.

His son would be, six or seven now? He also had other news in fact, it was his twin daughters birthday today. They were conceived the night before he left and now he had three children, a prince and two princesses.

Going straight to his palace, he lurked around. He wanted to find his son first of all. It was early, so perhaps his son was with his tutor his mother spoke of in his letters, they could be somewhere about in the palace.

Ichigo had two carers, Misato Ochi who was a kind woman with brown hair who often wore a white silk dress, she was his nurse, she often tended to his needs such as teaching him poetry, literature, mathematics and sciences. She also was tasked with taking care of him while his mother performed her duties as Queen. His other carer and tutor was Kagine, a large man with black hair and a moustache. He was tasked with teaching Ichigo a more physical pathway, such as horse-riding, wrestling, boxing, archery and teaching him how to wield weapons such as sword and spear.

At this very moment, Ichigo was in a small hallway with Kagine, the prince was wearing a simple white robe as he stared over a small goblet of fire, while his tutor tried to teach him how to do a sacrifice, this current part was using incense. Isshin gasped at his grown little boy, quickly hiding behind a wall and peeking to see. He was frightened, he hadn't seen his son in so long, perhaps he resented him?

"Ichigo now, the next thing you do is drop the incense onto the fire, like so" Kagine took a small piece and dropped it into the goblet. "Now you try"

Isshin watched with unusual interest, what sort of a boy was his son?

Ichigo's hand ever so slightly drifted to the incense and Isshin's heart pumped quickly, this act could possibly hint at what type of boy his son had grown into. He swallowed the lump in his throat and watched...

As Ichigo took a large handful of incense and dropped it into the fire rebelliously yet nonchalantly.

"Fool!" Kagine snapped. "Stop wasting it so carelessly until the day you conquer the place where it grows!"

His son was a little shit it seemed.

Just like his Father.

**0000000000000000000**

Dat me done chap 1 ni:)

Each chapter until Ichigo ages till about...sixteen-eighteen will have gaps in time, just bits and pieces of his childhood memories that will eventually have him grow into the type of man he'll be. Many things can influence him so keep an eye out and try and spot something. Certain friendships and lectures are the most likely causes, some others are different.

Anyways, this was just a sort of chapter that was a change from the usual, since Ichigo is a bit young I didn't want to do the usual stuff where you have to write baby-toddler talk, ugh _

Also I like Byakuya, he's cool. Gangsta is what it is.


End file.
